


Faith Forgotten Land

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Infidelity, Lies, Married Couple, Married Life, Reunions, Secrets, Tension, This isn't Barchie friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Betty is married to Archie but she isn't happy. She's missing the boy she hurt the most and when she has a chance to see him again of course she takes it.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. You know the greatest loves of all time are over now

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Evermore and Folklore especially the songs Ivy, Willow and Invisible String.
> 
> This is a canon divergence since I changed everything from the teasers of the time jump.

Betty frowned as she looked down at the gold wedding band on her finger. It's a ring she's been wearing for almost a year now and it still feels so foreign on her hand.

Foreign and like it doesn't belong. It's too perfect and god knows Betty isn't perfect no matter what kind of image she liked to put out to the world.

She's not perfect and her wedding ring feels foreign.

"You aren't really going to his book signing are you?" Alice asked bringing Betty out of her thoughts and she looked at her mother then seeing a look of disdain on her mother's face.

Of course Alice Cooper wouldn't want her to go. Alice still wanted Betty to keep up the perfect image. She wanted Betty to have what she and Hal could never have, which is the perfect life. Two kids and a white picket fence.

Betty used to want that too. Still does but maybe not with the man she married. She fears sometimes that she made a huge mistake when she married Archie Andrews but life is what it is.

Archie was there for her after she lost Jughead. Archie was the only one she kept in contact with. After all Betty guessed it made sense. She had betrayed Veronica and Jughead with that damn kiss she'd shared with Archie and if she were them she wouldn't really want to speak to herself either.

"Of course I'm going mom," Betty shrugged as if it was nothing. "It would only be polite of me," she said knowing there were other reasons she wanted to go.

She wanted to see the boy who she hadn't seen in seven years. She wanted to see the boy who she sometimes felt was the one who got away.

"Does Archie know you're planning to go to Jughead's book signing?" Alice questioned her and Betty knew her mother was hitting hard with that question.

The fallout from the kiss had wrecked Archie and Jughead's friendship. Neither of them had spoken since Betty told Jughead and now it was like Archie was bitter when it came to Jughead. Something that was unwarranted since Archie wasn't the one who had gotten hurt by the kiss.

"No," Betty answered with a shake of her head. "I don't think he even knows Jug's back in town," she said honestly, almost hating how easy it was to revert to using Jughead's nickname.

It wasn't like she'd said it much in the seven years they'd been apart. She tried her best not to say Jughead's name around Archie or even at all really. It was still sometimes too painful for her.

"I don't see how he doesn't know," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "He drives by the bookstore where it's going to be held at every day when he leaves for work and when he comes back. They've had a promo poster for the last week saying that Jughead will be there."

"You know Archie, mom," Betty told her as if just saying that was simple enough. "He only sees what he wants to see."

"Sometimes I could say the same about you Elizabeth," Alice replied back like she was judging Betty and that was nothing new. Her mom always seemed to judge her.

It was something that would never change no matter how much time had passed.

"And what does that mean mom?"

Alice heaved a small sigh as she narrowed her eyes at Betty, "It means you have the perfect marriage Elizabeth," she started and Betty hated that her mother was now using her full name. "You have a husband who loves you and no matter how Archie is, you know he loves you," she said and her words made Betty blush because they were true.

No matter how unhappy she was in this marriage Archie did love her. He loved her more than she deserved sometimes which only went to show that she was not perfect nor was she that good.

She was unhappy when she had it all. She had what some would consider the perfect life.

"Maybe he isn't who you wanted to marry," Alice continued her voice pointed. "But you have him. You have him and he's here and nice and he can give you everything you wanted."

Betty nodded her head acknowledging what her mom said. "He can," she said because it was the truth. "I'm just not sure I want everything he can give me. I'm not sure I want this life with him."

"And you want it with Jughead?" Alice asked as if that was the worst thing in the world. "You know he's an alcoholic now right?" she asked and yes, Betty knew that.

She's heard about his drinking problem through the grapevine. Though she did wonder how her mom knew. There was no way she'd found out from FP.

FP and Alice had ended not long after she and Jughead. The distance had done them in. That and Gladys. FP had decided to try again with her and Betty knew that had killed her mother. She'd lost the one man who could give her what Hal never could. She'd lost the man she would have given up an almost picture perfect life for and now it seemed she didn't want Betty to give up that picture perfect life for that man's son.

"Yes I know that mother," Betty retorted feeling a bit fed up now. "I know that and I know I may not get what I have with Archie from him but at least I'd be happy. At least I'd know I was happy and I'd know I'd have the life I always wanted," she frowned because in the end the life she had always wanted was just being with Jughead.

She'd wanted Jug and she still wanted him.

Alice only shook her head at Betty's words and Betty knew her mother was disappointed and she knew this conversation was over. They'd never see eye to eye about this.

In the end it wouldn't change anything. She still planned to go to the book signing tomorrow even if she was scared about seeing Jughead after all these years.

Even with the unresolved anger and hurt between them. Stuff she knew they'd have to get out and fix at some point but for now she just wanted to see him again.

She just wanted to see that face that haunted her dreams as well as her reality and she wanted to hear his voice. Hear him call her Betts again.

Though maybe that'd be too intimate for where they were right now. With them being practically strangers to one another.

***

Sitting on the couch in her study long after Archie had gone to bed, Betty just looked at the dedication page of Jughead's book. His only book so far. Though even if it was his only it had been a bestseller.

How could it not be? Everyone seemed to love mysteries. Betty herself loved them. 

She'd always been drawn to Nancy Drew. Dreamed of being her one day and she guessed in a way that was why she'd liked being with Jughead so much. She got to experience that life with all the mysteries they investigated.

Now she had a heroine in a book based on her, since of course, Jug had based his story on true events. The death of Jason Blossom and the search for Betty's own sister Polly Cooper.

She also had a book dedicated to her. Though Jughead had been subtle. He'd only dedicated it to B. B who had given him the best kind of inspiration.

It was nice to see something like that in writing, especially from Jughead, who she'd hurt in so many ways.

"Betty?"

Startling some Betty blushed as she looked up at Archie standing in the doorway of the study. A sleepy look on his face and in his own way he did look attractive. She'd always thought that, it was one reason she'd always been drawn to him.

"Yeah?" Betty asked as she just looked at her husband, closing the book in her hand so fast because she was afraid Archie would see the dedication page.

If he saw it then he'd know it was about her and she was afraid if he knew he'd make her get rid of the book. He hadn't been happy when she bought it. The night he'd found it on the table in her study had been one of the worst fights they'd had and that had taken place during their engagement.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Archie asked and after he asked the question, Betty watched as his eyes landed on the book in her hand. Betty watching as a slight frown appeared on his face though it was gone just as quick as it came.

It seemed her husband was as good at pretending things were fine in this marriage too. Like they weren't both haunted by the ghost of the boy she still loved.

"Yeah," Betty nodded her head as she stood from the couch. "I'll be right up," she said as she gave him a smile to appease him. She'd do anything to avoid an argument or talking.

She just wanted to get through tonight and tomorrow morning. She was counting down the hours in her head until the book signing tomorrow afternoon.

She could do this. She knew she could.

Archie gave her a nod though he lingered in the doorway which made Betty raise her eyebrow. She was asking him an unspoken question, wondering what he wanted.

"Are you going to his book signing tomorrow?" Archie asked, finally seeming to realize she was waiting on him to speak. To tell her whatever was on his mind so they could both head upstairs to bed.

Though his question surprised her because she had indeed believed that he hadn't known. That he somehow just ignored those posters on the bookstore window as he drove too and from work.

"No," Betty lied as she shook her head, not even sure if she really hated herself for this lie. "Jug's...he's in my past Arch," she lied again and as she lied she hoped nothing betrayed her.

The last thing she wanted was something to give her away. She didn't want to be found out.


	2. I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night

Betty took several deep breaths as she sat in her car outside of the bookstore where Jughead's book signing was taking place. Her nerves were choosing now to decide to kick in.

They hadn't kicked in over breakfast when she'd once again lied to Archie about the fact that she was coming here. They hadn't even kicked in while she was dressing to come to the event.

Betty having decided to wear her hair down instead of up. Mainly because Jughead had never really got to see her with her hair down, especially now that it was longer and she'd learned to style it better.

She'd also worn a turtleneck sweater, a new fashion choice she'd gotten into during her college years and she was wearing a nice pair of jeans.

Betty was dressed perfectly even though once again she knew she wasn't a perfect person. If she was she wouldn't have lied to her husband about where she'd be. She would have just told him she was coming to this event.

Maybe that was why she was nervous. Maybe it was because of her lies...but no. Betty knew that wasn't it. She was nervous about seeing Jughead again. She was nervous about being in the same room as the boy she was sure she was still in love with in some aspects.

After all, seven years couldn't change the kind of love she felt for Jughead.

Betty wasn't sure anything could change that kind of love. She'd been foolish to even think dating and then marrying Archie would help anything but that was too late now.

She'd already married Archie and she couldn't take that back. Though maybe she could eventually end it if...

No, she wouldn't allow herself that thought. She wouldn't think about leaving Archie if Jughead would want to be with her. Betty didn't want to think some foolish things because she doubted Jughead would want her again.

She'd hurt him so much and just like the love she felt for him, the kind of hurt she'd inflicted was hard to get over as well.

"What are you doing here Betty?" Betty asked herself out loud as she shook her head. "This is wrong, so wrong and you know it. You lied to your husband, a man who loves you for what? The prospect of seeing an ex and hoping he wants to just forget you hurt him seven years ago. Hoping that he's moved on from that hurt despite the fact you never got to talk about it."

Shaking her head again she heaved a sigh before starting her car and pulling out of the parking spot. Coming had been a bad idea and it was probably for the best that she hadn't gone inside.

Instead she'd just drive around and think. She'd do her best to forget how foolish and stupid she was being. Her mother was right, this wasn't a good idea.

Betty needed to start listening to her mother more.

***

Sitting in a booth at Pops an hour later, Betty drank on the vanilla milkshake she had ordered. Her nerves felt better than they had when she had sat outside of the bookstore.

She was sure she had made the right choice to leave, though some tiny part of her kept telling herself that she'd have regrets later. That she'd regret the fact that she hadn't made an effort.

Betty was also sure she could live with those regrets. She seemed to live with regrets every day. She regretted hurting Jughead, she regretted that she'd let that hurt create a distance between them that had broken them. She regretted not coming to Pop's a year after graduation but she'd been too chickenshit. 

Chickenshit enough that she hadn't even reached out to say she couldn't make it. Afraid to have even any ounce of contact with Jughead or Veronica.

Though by then Archie had contacted her again and Betty of course regretted that too. She'd let the wrong person contact her. She'd let the wrong person be her rock during that time.

She regretted meeting up with Archie just months after when they were all supposed to have met at Pop's and she regretted how easy it had been to fall into a relationship with him.

The one thing it seemed she didn't regret was agreeing to come back to Riverdale with Archie. Despite all the bad memories associated with the town that claimed to have Pep, Betty loved the place.

It was her home and it was where she had always seen herself in the end even when she had imagined a life with Jughead. That life had always been one she'd thought they'd live here.

So at least, she guessed in the end she did have one thing she'd always wanted. She was living in Riverdale again, creating a life for herself here. Even if Betty knew she didn't have the right man as her husband, she did have the right town and maybe the right house too though at times it felt wrong.

Probably because it was Archie she was sharing the house with and much like her wedding band that house still felt foreign too.

Coming out of her thoughts as she heard the bell above the door chime, Betty felt her heartbeat get just a tiny bit faster when she saw a familiar person come inside of the diner.

She may have ran from the book signing but it seemed fate was going to have her run into Jughead anyway. She should have known really. It was her luck after all.

That and Jug had always been so fond of Pop's. He'd always loved getting a burger and shake from this diner and in their teenage years Betty used to tease him sometimes that he was the one person in Riverdale who was solely responsible for keeping the place in business.

Biting her lip Betty watched as Jughead stepped farther into the diner and the moment he turned his head her way, she was slightly taken aback and didn't have time to look away.

A blush working its way onto her cheeks as they locked eyes then and a small part of her wished she had the ability to be invisible. Especially when she saw Jughead frown.

It was like the very sight of her made him sad and maybe it did. Maybe seeing her again, like this in Pop's after seven years was enough to reopen old wounds and make him sad.

She hated that seeing her again hurt him but in the end she guessed she understood that. Seven years and he still hadn't moved on, much like she hadn't either.

Except he was still holding onto the hurt Betty had caused him and all that did was bring on a fresh wave of guilt for Betty. Guilt that made her regret the kiss with Archie that had broken her and Jughead up.

Guilt that she'd eventually married Archie, something she was sure Jughead knew. He had to have known and that probably made his hurt even worse.

Looking away from Jughead, Betty suddenly became interested in the milkshake in front of her, expecting Jughead to leave the diner or sit in a booth on the opposite side of the diner.

The last thing she expected from him was for him to sit in her booth. Which meant that was of course what he did.

Hearing him slid in across from her, Betty looked up as her eyes locked with his again and she was sure just for a few moments she was taken back in time. She was taken back to a time before all the hurt between them when they had just been two teenagers falling in love.

Sadly those days were now long gone.

They were both adults and they were no longer falling in love. They were two people who were now strangers in a sense.

Jughead was a stranger to Betty and that thought hurt her more than she expected it too.

"I thought I saw you sitting in your car outside the bookstore," Jughead spoke breaking the silence between them and his words made Betty blush. "I was standing by the windows and I thought I saw you but if it was you, you didn't come in."

"I didn't think you would have wanted me to come in," Betty told him with a shrug as she felt her blush deepen at the words she spoke.

She hated that she was blushing, she hated that Jughead could probably see it and knew she was uncomfortable at least by the fact that she had been found out.

"I didn't think I did either," Jughead answered honestly as he finally broke eye contact with her. "Until I watched you drive away. Then I realized that maybe it would have been nice if you had come inside."

"You would have wanted that?" Betty questioned him, almost surprised. 

"Yeah," Jughead answered and his answer was enough to make hope swell inside of her. Hope she hadn't felt in so long.

"Why?" she asked before she could even stop herself. She knew by asking that she could be asking for trouble but she needed to know.

In the end maybe she wanted to know. She wanted to know why he had wanted her to come inside the bookstore. If it was a good reason or even if it was a bad one she wanted to know.

Betty Cooper Andrews just wanted that answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I do love my cliffhangers lol.
> 
> Also thanks to anyone who is reading this and kudosing or leaving comments. This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic for a tv show that isn't a crossover with another fandom so I'm kind of nervous but seeing the kudos and the comments is nice.


End file.
